ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Boom: Season 3
Sonic Boom: Season 3 is the third season of Sonic Boom. It marks the debut of new characters and villains. Plot Cast Main * Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) – The protagonist of Sonic Boom and the leader of Team Sonic, Sonic is a fifteen-year-old blue hedgehog with the ability to run at supersonic speeds. While having a good heart and good intentions and is very benevolent, Sonic can be shortsighted of others' feelings and be rather impatient. He also enjoys his status as a hero and dislikes competition. Unlike most incarnations, this version of Sonic has blue-furred arms and wears a brown neckerchief around his neck and athletic sports tape on his wrists and shoes. * Miles "Tails" Prower (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey) – An eight-year-old yellow fox, Tails is Sonic's sidekick. Sporting two tails, Tails is able to use them to achieve flight like a helicopter. He wears goggles and a tool belt, and serves as Team Sonic's mechanic, pilot, and technology expert. Confident in his abilities, Tails spends much of his time tinkering with inventions meant to make life easier, although they do not always turn out as expected. He maintains the same overall personality as his game counterpart, though he can be blunter and more openly skeptical. * Knuckles the Echidna (voiced by Travis Willingham) – A sixteen-year-old red echidna from Angel Island and the last of his kind. He serves as the muscle of Team Sonic, capable of smashing boulders and asteroids to pieces with a single punch. Whereas other versions of Knuckles have a history of being gullible, this version of Knuckles is dimwitted, clueless and often annoys his teammates with his low wit. However, he is very loyal and loves nature. Out of everyone on Team Sonic, Knuckles received the most drastic redesign for the series: Knuckles is considerably taller than most versions of the character, appears more muscular, and wears sports tape around his hands as opposed to spiked boxing gloves. * Amy Rose (voiced by Cindy Robinson) – A twelve-year-old pink female hedgehog, Amy is the peppiest member of Team Sonic and Sticks' best friend. She serves as the team's organizer and archeologist, and wields a giant hammer, which is her most prized possession, in battle. Amy has a crush on Sonic, but is cautious and shy about admitting it, unlike other versions of her. This has not stopped other characters from pointing her attraction to Sonic however. She is more emotionally mature than her friends, often offering common sense when the rest of the team gets carried away. Her design is overall the same, except for her clothes, which are now more adventure-orientated. * Sticks the Badger (voiced by Nika Futterman) – An orange and brown free-spirited badger that comes from the jungle. She is Amy's best friend. She is an efficient combatant and is skilled in the usage of boomerangs and other weapons of her own design. Sticks is a paranoid individual of wild habits, who enjoys digging through garbage and looking at shiny objects. While she may at times seem off-kilted, obtuse, mental and just plain nutty, her madness often proves correct and will occasionally stray into genius, allowing her to find solutions that no one else could have thought of. * Shadow the Hedgehog (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - A powerful black hedgehog capable of super speed and teleportation. He is idolized by Eggman for his popularity within the series, but Shadow does not share his enthusiasm. In Sonic Boom, Shadow is much more aggressive and vengeful than other versions of him; he considers friendship a sign of weakness and is determined to defeat Sonic at all costs. In Season 3, he gotten suspicious of Lina when she first met Team Sonic and planned to get rid of her. After Lina eventually sided to defeat Ulric, he and Lina became new members of Team Sonic. * Lina the Wolf (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) - A pale gray wolf dressed in goth and capable of witchcraft and magic spells. In Episode 16, it is revealed that she is a spy of the Black Wizards of Dark Nature to befriend Team Sonic which explained why Shadow is trying to get rid of her. Eventually, she sided with Team Sonic to defeat Ulric and became new members of Team Sonic along with Shadow. * Dr. Eggman (voiced by Mike Pollock) – A middle-aged, mad human scientist who is the nemesis of Sonic, his team and the inhabitants of Seaside Island. He resides in a lair off the island's coast. In this series, Eggman is typically rather buffoonish, with his schemes usually being more zany rather than threatening. At times, he even appears to be on friendly terms with the heroes, though this usually leads to some scheme in which he tries to defeat them. His ambitions are to conquer Seaside Island (so he can built his own evil theme park) and the world. * Orbot (voiced by Kirk Thornton) – Eggman's red orb-shaped service robot. He is the wiser, blunter, more formal of him and Cubot, often being honest with Eggman at the expense of the latter. He is also the final unit in the Orbot Series. * Cubot (voiced by Wally Wingert) – Eggman's yellow cube-shaped service robot. He is the slower, more dimwitted of him and Orbot, which usually leads to him misunderstanding the meaning of other characters' statements. He is also the final unit in the discontinued Cubot Series. Recurring * Admiral Beaverton (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) – A beaver and a wealthy seafarer. * Beaver Policeman (voiced by Kirk Thornton) – A beaver and the police sergeant of Hedgehog Village's police force. * Beth the Shrew (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey) – A young and sweet pink shrew who will look up to anyone for any of their positive traits. She is also extremely sympathetic, showing pity towards even Eggman when he found himself in a humiliating situation. * Child Monkey (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey) – A young Monkey who lives in Hedgehog Village. * Chumley – An infant walrus and the youngest child of Lady Walrus. A running gag in the show involves Chumley constantly ending up in dangerous situation, either on his own or as a result of Dr. Eggman's attacks. * Cliff (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - An archaeologist by profession, and the respected and trusted elderly statesman of Hedgehog Village. Kirk Thornton reprises his role from Rise of Lyric. * Comedy Chimp (voiced by Bill Freiberger) – A chimpanzee resident of Hedgehog Village who hosts his own late-night talk show. * D-Fekt (voiced by Wally Wingert) – An Eggman robot capable of manipulating objects using eco-magnets. After inadvertently ruining Eggman's operations, D-Fekt was given to Team Sonic, who reprogrammed him as an ally. D-Fekt first appeared in Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice before appearing during the series' second season, where he became the neutral protector of the Cubot prototypes. * Diane Aardvark (voiced by Nika Futterman) – An aardvark photographer who runs her own ad agency and works a part-time job for "Modern Lair Magazine". She also has her own assistant named Gunther. * Dixon (voiced by Wally Wingert) – A ferret and media producer. He was initially the producer of Justin Beaver until his money-making hypnosis scam got foiled by Dude-itude. Now, he works on Seaside Island's television network where he frequently uses shady tactics in order to drive up ratings. * Fastidious Beaver (voiced by Mike Pollock) – A beaver and resident of Hedgehog Village who works as the local librarian. He has a tendency to correct other characters' grammar and frequently begins his sentences by saying "Actually". Always caught in the local goings-on, he has a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. * FriendBot (voiced by Wally Wingert) – An Eggman robot who went rogue and defected to Team Sonic. He initially took up the job of protecting the Cubot prototypes, but later moved to Roboken. * Ice Cream Vendor – A cat whose ice cream cart keeps getting destroyed. * Lady Goat (voiced by Cindy Robinson) – A goat who is frequently seen in Hedgehog Village. * Lady Walrus (voiced by Bill Freiberger) – A dowager walrus of aristocratic descend who lives in Hedgehog Village. She has two sons, Stratfort and Chumley. * Leroy the Turtle (voiced by Kirk Thornton) – A turtle who serves as a postal worker and mail carrier for Seaside Island. * Lightning Bolt Society: A "secret" society of villains coinsisting of local small-time crooks. However, they are largely considered incompetent and harmless by other villagers and Dr. Eggman. ** Chameleon (voiced by Kirk Thornton) – A wolf dressed as a tree who serves as the Lightning Bolt Society's spy and talent scout. ** Dave the Intern (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) – A dorky teenage nutria and employee at the Meh Burger fast-food restaurant in the Village Center. Aspiring to become a great villain, he is Eggman's biggest fan and was briefly taken on as the Doctor's intern, but was later fired for being too ambitious. He also lives with his mother, who pressures him to be a better villain. ** Weasel Bandits – A trio of identical-looking weasel thieves. ** Willy Walrus (voiced by Wally Wingert) – A walrus burglar who specializes in breaking and entering. * Lyric the Last Ancient (voiced by Patrick Seitz) – A member of a lost civilazation called the Ancients, having not appeared in previous seasons, Lyric appears in Season 3 with Patrick Seitz reprising his role from the video games. * MAIA (voiced by Cidny Robinson) - A robot designed by Lyric the Last Ancient and was one of the MAIA units that operated Lyric's Weapon Facility. However, she rebelled against her creator and helped ensure Lyric's downfall one thousand years ago. Cindy Robinson reprises her role from Rise of Lyric. * Mayor Fink (voiced by Mike Pollock) – A mouse and the low-level bureaukrat mayor of Hedgehog Village. He often prioritizes maintaining his own political position above all else while paying little attention to the demands of the villagers. * Mike the Ox (voiced by Kirk Thornton) – An ox and the residential village buffoon of Hedgehog Village. He is also a close friend of Knuckles. * Mr. Slate (voiced by Travis Willingham) – An ox and business tycoon who owns the Meh Burger restaurant chain and other businesses around Hedgehog Village. * Mrs. Dave's Mom (voiced by Cindy Robinson) – Dave the Intern's unseen mother. She admires villains, especially Dr. Eggman, and pushes her son hard to become a proper villain himself. * Mrs. Vandersnout (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey) – An elderly wolf from Hedgehog Village. Despite appearing seemingly innocent, she has repeatedly demonstrated dishonest and immoral behavior, such as scamming Team Sonic out of their money and suggesting Sonic be poisoned. * Old Monkey (voiced by Travis Willingham) – An elderly monkey who lives in Hedgehog Village. He is a doddering old coot and tends to reminisce a lot about the past. * Perci (voiced by Cindy Robinson) – An independent bandicoot who lives in Hedgehog Village with her twin sister Staci. In Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, she is depicted as the latest in a long line of the village's protectors. In Season 3, she is Shadow's love interest later girlfriend. * Q-N-C (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - An ancient robot created centuries ago by Lyric the Last Ancient. However, Q-N-C eventually developed independence and a sense of right and wrong. Defecting from Lyric, he would shred his evil past and dedicate himself to the greater good. Ben Diskin reprises his role from Rise of Lyric. * Rabbit Girl (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey) – A hip, yet condescending teenage rabbit, and a resident of Hedgehog Village. She works in the cosmetic store in Hedgehog Village's spa. * Redd Heron (voiced by Kirk Thornton) – A red heron and a traveling insurance adjuster who has recently moved to Hedgehog Village. * Reindeer Girl – A young reindeer and a resident of Hedgehog Village. * Soar the Eagle (voiced by Travis Willingham) – A blue eagle and local actorbird on Seaside Island. He also hosts seminars as a motivational speaker and life coach. * Staci (voiced by Nika Futterman) – A bandicoot and Perci's younger twin sister. While strong of character like Perci, she has a more self-centered and independent mindset. * Stratford (voiced by Cindy Robinson) – A young walrus and Lady Walrus' eldest child. * Stunt Bears – A trained brown bear and gray bear duo that serve as T.W. Barker's loyal henchmen, stunt performers, and circus performers. * T.W. Barker (voiced by Kirk Thornton) – A wolf and conman who serves as the ring master at "T.W. Barker's Circus of Wonders" where its performers are kept against their wills. He also serves as a shady lawyer, as seen in "Don't Judge Me" , where he worked as Dr. Eggman's lawyer when it came to suing Sonic for the injuries that were afflicted onto Eggman. * Tommy Thunder (voiced by Wally Wingert) – A tiger and the star of the Tommy Thunder film series. While boasting a lot of bravado, he is actually a selfish coward. * Vector the Crocodile (voiced by Keith Silverstein) – A crocodile who works as a private detective and reality TV star. While money-minded, he has a strong sense of justice and is dedicated to solving his cases. Like the other Sonic game characters, Vector has been redesigned for Sonic Boom, now sporting an arm tattoo and a leather jacket in place of his traditional headphones. * Walrus Male (voiced by Kirk Thornton) – A walrus and a blue collar working stiff. * Wild Cat (voiced by Wally Wingert) – An orange cat who lives in Hedgehog Village. * Wolf Policeman (voiced by Wally Wingert) – An auburn wolf and a police officer from the police force in Hedgehog Village. * Wolf Sidekick (voiced by Wally Wingert) – A red wolf and the sidekick of Comedy Chimp. He is also the cohost of the Comedy Chimp Show. * Wolfie (voiced by Kirk Thornton) – A gray wolf who lives in Hedgehog Village. * Zooey (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey) – A yellow vixen who lives in Hedgehog Village, and Tails' love interest. Episode list # Lina - Team Sonic met and befriended a mysterious wolf girl named Lina. They all have a great time together with their new friend after they gave Lina a tour around the village and all of the places they visited until they're disrupted when a suspicious Shadow shows up to get rid of her. # Game On - Tails and Lina challenge each other to a friendly match of the newest video game at an epic yet challenging video game competition. # Animal-Sitting - Team Sonic and Lina are assigned by Mayor Fink and Admiral Beaverton to look after animals at an animal shelter. # Sweetie Sweets - Team Sonic and Lina have fun at a dessert festival that is being held in Hedgehog Village, but it's not long before Shadow shows up to get rid of Lina again. # Faire Match - Shadow challenges Lina in a fair fight when he interrupts the gang's great time, as much as Team Sonic did not want her to lose to Shadow. # Magic Mystery - Eggman has recently gotten suspicious of Lina after last time she helped Team Sonic defeat both him and Shadow, so he tries to figure out about the source of Lina's powers. # An Apple Seed that Blooms - Mayor Fink is having trouble figuring out what is wrong with his famous apple trees, so he lets Lina figure out the problem herself due to her botany knowledge. # Mission for the Legendary Crystals - Team Sonic and Lina are sent on a mission to the desert to find the first Legendary Crystal; Crystal of Beauty, but it turned into a race for it when Shadow and Eggman unexpectedly showed up. # Vector Detector 2 - Sticks' boomerangs are missing and she is completely lost and crazy without them. Vector the detective is on the case. # Spiders of a Web - Team Sonic and Lina decided to go spider-hunting for the night while also looking for the Crystal of Starlight, but they are unaware that Shadow is the one who set them up. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. Rise of the Black Wizards of Dark Nature: Part 1 - When Lina betrays Sonic and his friends when she hands Ulric over the Crystal of Fire, her powers and battling skills in combat have severely dangerous consequences for them, even Shadow and Dr. Eggman. 17. Rise of the Black Wizards of Dark Nature: Part 2 - Dealing with Lina's formidable strength, Team Sonic and Shadow are forced to face Team Dark Witch in their dimensions that Lina created by using all of their DNA as the Black Wizards of Dark Nature terrorize the village. 18. Wild Plants! - Amy's new flycatcher plants are multiplying when one of them accidentally ate one of Lina's ginger cookies which contain catnip as an ingredient. Team Sonic find that when a flycatcher clone eats food, it disappears. 19. Operation Gummy-fruit - A couple of Gummy-fruit lizards, an extremely rare breed has been kidnapped on their way to the Village Museum. Sonic and Tails think that there is a link between this disappearance and the visit of Prince Aurous. His doubts lead our heroes to the heart of the Seaside island jungle and they find that Prince Aurous keeps more animals than just lizards in his collection. 20. Seance Trouble - Lina is trying to conduct a seance but a series of mishaps kept getting in the way. 21. Shadow's Crushing Heartbeat - When Team Sonic learned that Shadow is crushing hard on Perci, Shadow learns to be himself when he is around her, even when she is flirting with him. 22. The Heart of the Dance Festivities - Team Sonic are challenged by the Black Wizards of Dark Nature to a dance battle contest while Viper fools Mike and uses him as a tool to get her hands on the Crystal of Ocean 23. Princess Time - While the Hedgehog Village is affected by a wave of spectacular burglaries, Amy remains untraceable. It does not take more so that Eggman will immediately put suspicion on her. Sonic's inquiry. Helped by Tails' new invention, he quickly discovers that the real culprit is none other than Prince Aurous, an old acquaintance, and that the latter has been in search of a princess. 24. Gangs of Hedgehog Village - Team Sonic go to the spa for some rest and relaxation. Knuckles, Sticks, and Shadow decide to unwind at a dance club, but they find it is a hideout for some sinister gangs. 25. Saving Pranks for Later - Knuckles' excessive pranking gets out of hand; the villagers decide to give him a taste of his own medicine. 26. Knuckles' Newly Real Name - When Knuckles discovers his real name, he starts developing an alter ego with a bad reputation; one that is not like him at all. 27. A Big Chilly Sale - It was a hot summer day at Seaside Island. Luckily, Team Sonic go into business after accidentally making a delicious cold drink, "Coconut Sapphire Milkshake" which unexpectedly led them into finding the Crystal of Ice. 28. Village Confidential -''' Team '''Eggman start a gossip column under the name Gossip Organization, but they find it not worth the embarrassment and misery that they cause to other villagers with their stories. 29. New Additional Audition - Shadow was unsure when he's asked to be a new member of Dude-itude until he becomes convinced that he can impress Perci if he does. All was going awkward and really complicated for Team Sonic until Perci and Zooey lend them a helping hand. 30. Flood Crazy - An awful rainstorm creates a large flood that threatens to turn Seaside Island into an underwater sea. Team Sonic soon learned that using the Crystal of Ocean can save the day. 31. Musical Song Showcase - It's the annual Musical Festival at Hedgehog Village and the beautiful and inspirational singer Ella Egret comes to town to perform too, but Eggman and Sonata threatened to ruin it. 32. Fair Match 2.0 - Shadow, Amy, and Tails are challenged by Viper and Sonata at the Village Center and any one of the teams who can beat the other can get the Crystal of Light. 33. 34. 35. Starship Island - Team Sonic and Eggman travel to the future to save their home and lives on Starship Island after Eggman's experiment is unexpectedly caused on feuding aliens. 36. 37. 38. 39. 40. 41. 42. 43. 44. 45. 46. 47 48. 49. 50. 51. 52. Gallery Trivia * This season is based on legends, magic, and myths * Shadow and Lina will be new members to join Team Sonic. * Shadow, Lina, and the Black Wizards of Dark Nature will be added in the intro. * There's a chance that other Sonic characters from the main universe could be added to the series due to the positive reception to Vector's debut in the series back in Season 2. Category:Sonic Boom